Hermione's orgasm in class and Prelude
by sas123rr
Summary: Harry has a wet dream in the night and he wakes up with a raging Hard-on. He takes care of it whilst, thinking of Hermione, his best friend and secret crush. His wet dream being about her motivates him to fantasize about her whilst masturbating. Hermione who wakes up late comes to see harry masturbating. This makes her wet throughout the day making her masturbate in class.
**Introduction**

Hi, This is my first fanfic…. But I've read a ton. Out of the many I've read Harry Potter has been one of my favourites. I read the Harry Potter series since I was quite young and I've developed a huge liking to the above. It didn't take me long to exploit the more mature fanfics of the above. These have provided me great entertainment. As quite a few off the many HP readers I still haven't been able to getover the fact that Harry never got Hermione… So you have been warned if you're not a HarryxHermione guy(or girl) then this is probably not what you would like. Saying that nevertheless, a potential RonxHermione guy(or girl) could still like it nevertheless as it is mainly focused on Hermione…

So when I was reading these fanfics, There were certain topics which many would love, yet which I saw a lack of fanfics on the net. So this fanfic, (I hope) Fills that blank.

THIS FANFIC IS RATED M so

ALL THOSE WHO ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 PLEASE LEAVE THIS PAGE.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter nor any characters in this Fanfic belong to me…

Enjoy!

 **Harry's POV**

Harry potter was in his 5th year at Hogwarts. He was a handsome teenager with jet black hair and a great physique that made many female heads turn. He was used to the giggling behind his back, his best friend Hermione was also arguably the prettiest girl in the grade. She was a shy girl and didn't like to show off her killer body, which she hid under her long baggy robes.

Harry being the horny teenager he was, was having a huge wet dream at the moment, and incidentally (or not) this dream was about his best friend Hermione. Yet Harry's mind didn't want him to blow his load in his sleep, so with a start he woke up to admire his raging hard-on.

"Shit, Fuck this thing…."

He was just too horny to let this one go. Lathering up his cock with Pre-cum he started Jacking-off to the thought of his very arousing dream.

His fantasy/dream Hermione had just entered the prefects' bathroom to have a relaxing bath. She walked around the room admiring its porcelain with her soft fingers. She was sweating, probably from chasing 1st years around the castle. She let loose the buckle of her long velvety robes and untied the knot of her tie. Under her robes she was wearing her usual white blouse that clung onto her ample breasts. Conservative, true but never what would be expected of Hermione. Only harry and Ron had ever seen her in this state of undress ever and that was when it was just too hot to have robes on whilst brewing the polyjuice potion. And besides she was way younger. Yet currently her blouse was more revealing than she would think, as her sweat had made it partially see through. The prefects' bathroom being naturally closer to the great lake made it cold inside. And it was affecting Hermione in more ways than she'd know. Her perfect sized nipples (which were not big by any means and not too small either) had become hard, poking into her blouse and intensifying her sexiness. On that particular day she was wearing a skirt that ended slightly above her knees not really reflecting much modesty, but no one ever saw her in this state of undress so it was fine.

She let out a brief, relaxed sigh and gently let loose her curly, yet silky brown hair letting it gracefully fall to her shoulders. She looked around probably to make sure she was alone once again. She slowly began unbuttoning her blouse with quite a sense of uncertainty. After one last look around she let it fall revealing a very un-Hermione like lacy bra that was tightly wedged on to her perfect, firm breasts. Hovering with more confidence she removed her black skirt. She liked wearing trousers…. But not as much as she devoured wearing skirts. She liked it when she felt a gust of wind hit her crotch sending tingles all over her petite body. Being the perfectionist she quickly folded her skirt despite it being sweaty and dirty, and kept it on top of her folded blouse.

Anyone who looked at Hermione now would never believe it was Hermione. She looked more of a vixen, by far overtaking even someone like Lavender's benchmark of modesty. Clad in a skimpy white lacy bra and tiny white panties she was once again feared the chance of a perverse boy (Or a few, Hogwarts had its own range of perverts :p) seeing her in this state of undress, thus she screened her environment for the umpteenth time. Slowly she let her silky arm fall back and dislodged her bra off its clasps, letting it fall quite elegantly onto the floor revealing her perfect breasts. They were big and firm. Yet they matched her figure quite perfectly. Her perfect round nipples were as hard as they could be. The skin on her breasts was silky and smooth. Her breasts despite their firmness were soft. Her midriff was toned perhaps the exact amount to suite a girl. Her stomach was smooth and flat. Her hips were wide creating that wonderful bottle neck curve every girl dreamed of.

Due to the humidity and her sweat, her panties were soaked all around but in particular the crotch was extra soaked, as it was for most teenage girls. Now confident of her surroundings (and possibly somewhat horny) she removed her panties with one quick movement. As all women do (yet never would anyone expect Hermione to do this), She lifted the crotch of her panties towards the tip of her nose she relished the odor of her own secretive juices emitted from her womanhood. True Hermione was a geek to the world but being a teenager with raging hormones she could never resist the temptations to go through a book or two about sex in the library, thus she was perhaps more experienced (at least theoretically) in the art of sex than most others. Getting hornier she let her panty fall onto her face thus inhaling her secretions at a whole new level. Slowly she let her slick tongue slip out of her pout lips and inch towards the fabric. When it reached the epicenter of her juices she almost died from euphoria devouring the tastes so much.

And her pussy! Got wetter and wetter by the instant. She always liked to keep herself clean, and hair, was just gross, so her pussy was as bald as it could get. She let her fingers gently roam around her pussy as she wiped of her juices. She was reluctant to masturbate today. No… she had to wait.

She got into the shower gently turning on the tap to an acceptable temperature. She then let her hair fall back and let the water fall onto her gently kissing every inch of her soft skin. For a minute she was lost in her thoughts. Then she carefully reached out towards her strawberry flavored shampoo and started to lightly massage her scalp with it. Letting the water flow on her once again, she carefully took the soap into her hands. Lathering up her neck first, she gradually descended through the length of her body. The sight of her smooth skin blending with the peach odored soap, was a sight no man could deny. Then she reached her ample breasts! She massaged them with soap slowly yet rhythmically in circles, and ever so slightly squeezing them. While doing so she just couldn't resist her fingers from roaming onto her pout nipples, squeezing and turning them. Pleasure was imminent on her face, her head was arched back. Yet this was not the moment, she had to move on. When she reached her midriff she carefully rubbed it in circles. Not being too interested in that particular area she moved on. Her legs or precisely her feet were one of Hermione's pleasure points. She never had a foot fetish of any sort, but relished any touch on her foot as much as she would for her neck or earlobe. Rubbing the sole of her foot just increased her horniness. Then she moved onto her shapely thighs, rubbing and lathering up her thighs ever so sensually.

Once she reached her inner thighs she was just writhing with pleasure, yet she massaged them quite contently. And then she was in for her prize. Her pussy was flooding in her cunt juices. The aroma from her fresh juices was overwhelming, making her strawberry shampoo and peach soap nothing but secondary smells that go easily unnoticed. Letting her fingers roam around her pussy, she relished its baldness. Smooth and hairless like one of a newborn baby. Her outer lips were just about the right size, not pouting out yet very evident. Her clit was enlarged due to all the teasing. She slowly used her finger to apply soap on her pussy. As her finger glided along the slick valley between her nether lips a moan escaped her mouth. And while this was going on she was cleaning her puckered ass-hole with her free hand. Not being able to resist the temptations of her hormones, she finally gave in and started rubbing her clit in circles, while she used the fingers on her other hand to glide up and down her wet pussy lips. Mmhh… She couldn't take it anymore. She inserted her middle finger into her pussy while massaging her clit ferociously. It wasn't enough. No way… She then entered a 2nd and a 3rd finger to her wet pussy. Mmhh... Right there… Ahh… Her pussy squished with a squelching sound. She was that wet… Mmmhh… mmhhh… So good….

Ahhh…. Adding a fourth finger in she quickened her pace….. Yeah Ahhh….AHhh…..Mhmhmhh…. Im… gonnaa… Cummm…. AAhhhhhhh. As her juice gushed out relentlessly.

 **Hermione's POV**

Hermione Granger the brainiest girl at Hogwarts, had woken up somewhat late for her. She and Harry had been doing some DA work and had slept in late. When she woke up she found the common room quite empty. Yet she doubted harry would be gone. Knowing him for five years now she knew he was a late sleeper. Nevertheless she would go and check.

With contempt steps she made her way up to the dormitory and could hear some noise. Curiosity got the better of her, and being a prefect made her more confident in going up to check what's wrong.

When she reached the climbing her eyes and ears moved immediately towards the 5th year's dormitory door which was ajar. As she reached it with quiet steps, she looked in carefully. What she saw inside made her gasp.

Harry potter, her best friend was on his bed with his 7-inch cock in his hand masturbating. His eyes being closed, he seized to notice anyone coming up the stairs.

"Hermione….Ahhhh… Cum for me…. Mmhhh. I can feel your juices on me…. Ahhh….mmmhh…Yess…. yesss…. Yeeeaassss…"

His pace quickened bringing him to the brink of his orgasm and with one loud grunt he spewed string after string of his creamy white fluids which never seemed to end.

Hermione was getting immensely hot and wet she blushed beet red. Though she was certainly aghast her conscious brain edged her on to leave as harry might notice any moment. After reaching the common room she gathered herself up and acted as normally as she could. After doing so she knew she should alert harry of her presence. And called him.

"Harry….." called out hermione

"Yyess….."

"Um… I just woke up…"

"Oh…..uh me too….."

"I'm going for breakfast, you coming?..."

"Uh….. Yeah sure…."

"You came down just now…. or before maybe?"

"No, No Just now actually….."

Not wanting to delay themselves anymore they left for the Great Hall. Hermione noticed Harry was flushed. The effects of his orgasm possibly not worn off yet. Hermione found herself getting wetter and wetter as seconds passed by. She found herself glancing down at Harry's crotch one too many frequent. Her horniness was overwhelming. It didn't take long for her to notice that she was flushed too… Hopefully Harry didn't notice… She felt her panties were soaking wet. In particular the crotch of her panty. She felt her juices just dripping down her legs. Just the thought of Harry's cock made her squirm. Every step she took made her pussy lips squish together making a squelching sound. Harry just had to hear that right… She felt blessed to be wearing robes or else her juices would clearly be seen glistening on her legs.

Once they reached the great hall they learned that breakfast was over. She just couldn't bear it any longer.

"Harry, why don't you go on huh…..? I need to go to the toilet for a sec"

"Sure…. See ya around then…."

Once she had gotten to a stall she took off her drenched panties. Uh… I'm drenched. Not being able to resist the temptations she took a sniff off it relishing the odor. And took a shy lick. Noticing she was late she ever so quickly wiped her dripping pussy and legs with it. She was about to put on her robe when she noticed her robe was stained too! It was a hot day, most people were robe less and since she had dressed modestly underneath with a knee length skirt and a white blouse that was fairly baggy she was contempt to go robe less. But when she was going to put on her panties, she just knew it was way too wet to use anymore. Clenching it into a ball in her hand she shoved it into her bag for safe keeping. Now she was panty-less wearing a knee length skirt and a white blouse. It was certainly very un-Hermione like. But she was horny, the lion named 'hormones' inside her was raging like never before. So she took the risk and walked out of the bathroom. But being panty-less had adverse effects on her. Sure it wasn't as wet as if she were wearing a panty... And sure it felt wonderful. But… every now and again a wind rush towards her bald pussy sending tingles down her spine and making her more and more horny by the second. Once again she could feel her juices running down her legs. But this time she had no robe on! She quickly made her way towards transfiguration where she was greeted with a scowl from Professor McGonagall for being late. And while she walked along towards her seat, she noticed heads turn and look at her. Sure, she was wearing a modest skirt and blouse but never in their lives had they seen her without her robes and were surprised to see her quite imminent curves.

She took her usual place alongside Harry and Ron who were looking quite keenly at her scanning her up and down She quickly sat down, before they noticed her glistening legs.

"Blimey, Hermione what's gotten into you?..."asked Ron

"You went to the toilet to take of you robe?..." Questioned harry.

"No, No my robes got wet in the toilet so I had to take them off…."

"But you look all flushed and…..uh how do I put this…." Started Ron

"WEASLEY, This is a classroom I expect silence from my students….." Barked Professor McGonagall

"Yes, Professor…."He replied shaking his head…..

As Hermione re-positioned herself, her knee length skirt rode up, not exposing herself to her friends a bit but exposing her round bottom and wet pussy to the cold wooden chair…. mMhh a slight moan escaped her mouth…

"You, OK Hermione?" Questioned harry….

"Yeah, Yeah just hit my leg…."

She felt her wet pussy touching the cold wooden chair. It felt soo good. She felt herself getting wetter and wetter, and hornier and hornier. Uhh... This won't do, I need relief. Thinking so she gently started rocking back and forth, rubbing her wet, slick pussy along the wooden chair. She couldn't hear a thing McGonagall was teaching. Just pure euphoria in her head. She glanced side ways to see harry looking at her questioningly.

"You, sure you're OK?..."

"Yye.. Ah ..SSss…." She said, to be followed by stares from Harry.

She continued the slow rub quite rhythmically. She quickly looked around. No one was looking. Even harry had turned back to listening to the lesson. Harry… Oh… Aahh.. noo…. That brought pictures of Harry's Slick cock into her mind and she felt herself release a slight moan mmhh… To be followed by a quick look around. Phew... No one looking. That's it, she needed more… Waaay more. Whist she felt her slick cunt rub on the cold polished wooden chair she looked around one last time before ever so contemptly lowering her hand. Yes no one would see her. She had her bag on one side and she was at the corner of their row so the wall was on the left of her. The only person who could see her would be harry… And that would be only if he were to lean in and look. Not being able to take it any longer she let her hand drop onto her knee. She ever so slowly lifted her skirt and touched her inner thighs which were soaking wet from her sweat and juices… Massaging them slowly, she bit her knuckles to prevent a moan escaping her pout lips. She at last cupped her wet mound which was just so slick. She hoped no one could smell her arousal. In particular Harry…. Massaging her folds slightly she once again gasped. And then started to rub her clit agonizingly in circles. She was teasing herself. And also she didn't want to create too much movement that could distract her classmates. She continued this, looking around… No one seemed to notice… She let he fingers glide between her wet folds and rubbed them carefully. She cupped her mound and released a silent sigh, once again she continued massaging her clit, to suddenly feel a huge gush of pleasure and need. She was just too horny now to turn back...

"Mmhh I need more…." She thought.

She then slowly inserted her middle finger into her nether folds... AHh a small moan escaped her mouth... No time to look around now… She inserted another finger while massaging her big erect clit. No this wasn't enough she added another 2 fingers. She now had 4 fingers inside her pussy. She moved it in and out slowly…. No… I need… more... more… She quickened her pace…. Her breathe quickening and a slight squelching noise emitting…. Now she was going really fast…. And with one loud moan she Came as her sweet, sticky and transparent juices gushed out non-stop flooding the chair she was on and the floor creating a pool of juices….. AHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Mmmhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..

"Miss Granger are you all right…."Asked Professor McGonagall

"Yes,-pant- Professor –pant-, I think –pant- I'm not feeling too –pant- well today….."

"Potter….Why don't you take miss granger to madam promfrey…"Retorted McGonagall

"Yeah sure…."He said… as he picked up a pencil he dropped...

Hermione who was still flushed from her strongest orgasm yet, failed to notice harry going down to grab his pencil, kept her legs still wide open… "Come on Hermione let's go" said harry grabbing her hand which was completely soaked of her slick juices. Hermione coming to her senses quickly grabbed her hand back and put her stuff back, arranged her skirt and wiping her legs with her hand, re-arranged herself fast and stood up. She was greeted with an odd stare from harry but the others just looked clueless. As She left, she noticed the big wet spot she had left there…

"Well, whoever lucky boy sits there is gonna have the time of his life…."

-To be continued…..


End file.
